


Caught

by CsoulmateJ (Fantasorie)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/CsoulmateJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway gets caught...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayla2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/gifts).



> This was a birthday story for a friend. Her request was for Janeway to be wearing leather and for it to be a fic about Chakotay and Janeway's first time.

 

 

Staring at the dark leather pants and vest on her bed, Kathryn wondered what the hell she was thinking. She’d made sure she had the holodeck for at least two hours tonight. And for what? She rolled her eyes. “For this ridiculous curiosity of mine about these clothes.” She snarled at herself in disgust, even as she began to strip off her uniform.

“Bra? Or no bra?” she wondered, then shrugged and unhooked the garment and let it slide down her arms. “Might as well see what it feels like. After all, some of the Maquis women wore nothing but the leathers,” she mumbled to herself as she decided against underwear as well. Slipping her arms into the armholes of the vest, she shivered as the cool material settled against her warm flesh. Picking up the pants, she took a deep breath as she stepped into them.

She was concentrating so intently on what she was doing, she didn’t hear the doors of the holodeck swoosh open. She did, however, hear the catch of breath and the muttered curse behind her. Turning, her hands pausing in their movements to fasten the ties of the pants she barely had up where they were supposed to be, her face heated, her body flushed bright red.

“Commander,” she murmured, her mind registering that her breasts were completely exposed due to the ties not being tied to keep it closed. Clearing her throat, she tried her best to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary as she reached up to tie the leather strings then moved back to finish with the pants. “What are you doing here? And why did you override my privacy lock?”

Chakotay blinked and swallowed a few times before shaking his head. “I’m here because I had intended to run my boxing program. There was no privacy lock.”

Straightening the leather of her vest, she scowled. “The hell there wasn’t.”

Chakotay shook his head and rolled his eyes. “The hell there was!”

Growling, she stared at him. “Well, it’s clearly a mix up. I have the holodeck for the next two hours.”

Nodding, he agreed, “Definitely a mix up, but on your end. I’ve had this date and time for the holodeck reserved for the last two weeks.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m not giving up my time.”

“Are you pulling rank?”

“Ugh!” she huffed as she threw up her hands. “Fine. Fine. Fine!” she yelled as she grabbed her clothes. “I’ll leave. Wouldn’t want you to think I was pulling rank to get my way.”

Chakotay frowned. Grabbing her arm, he stopped her. “Kathryn? What’s wrong?”

She glared down at his hand then back up at him. “Nothing is wrong. Just let me leave and you can have your time to beat some poor hapless character senseless.” She tried to move away, but his grip held her in place. “Let me go, Chakotay,” she hissed.

Chakotay knew that tone of voice, what it meant, but he ignored it. “You’re lying to me. Something _is_ wrong. I know we haven’t been very friendly lately, my fault, but you’re hurting and I still care for you.”

Kathryn sighed, the fight drained out of her much too easily, but what good did it do? She shrugged and told him what he wanted to know. “Today was supposed to be my wedding day.”

Chakotay’s eyes widened. “I didn’t realize that you and Mark had set a date.”

“We set it the night before I left on this mission.”

“Why did you pick a date two years away?” he asked, finally releasing her arm.

“I had just taken my first command. I wanted to get settled into the new job before we were married and started thinking about having a family.”

“So why did you come here and dress like that?”

Again she sighed, this time turning away from him as she answered. “I wanted to take my mind off of things, and this has always been something I was curious about.”

Tapping her shoulder, he smiled, his dimples showing when she turned to look at him. “Wanted to know what it felt like having all that leather against your bare skin?”

She smiled up at him, that lopsided smile that made his heart race. “You know my curiosity always seems to get me in trouble.”

Reaching out, he tugged at a tie, causing the leather vest to fall open. “I do. And I know that I always get you out of it.”

She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the open vest, her breasts completely exposed. “I don’t think you’re going to get me out of it this time. I think you’re trying to get me into more.”

Moving closer to her, he stared down into her bright blue eyes. “I can take your mind off of everything, if only you’ll let me.”

“Chakotay, I,” she started, but stopped when he shook his head.

“You are Kathryn here on the holodeck. Nothing more, nothing less.” Moving closer still, he leaned forward, his warm breath tickling her ear. “You have to know that I want you, have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Swallowing, she shivered at the lust that suddenly filled her veins. “You have? What about Seska?”

Chakotay rolled his eyes. “She was something to do to pass the time until I could be with you.”

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at that. “Something to do?”

“I didn’t care about her one way or the other. I was with her, or not with her, it didn’t matter to me after we came aboard Voyager.”

“Because of me?” she whispered.

Nodding, he lifted his hand and trailed a finger down between her breasts. “Because of you.”

“I’m engaged to another man, Chakotay.”

“A man you are seventy thousand light years away from.” Holding her shoulders, he stared down at her. “We aren’t going to make it home in time for you to be with Mark. Unless we find a shortcut of some kind, you and I won’t be going home at all. Our younger crew will, and the children that come along as we go, but those of us that are older,” he shook his head. “Don’t hold onto something that can’t be when there’s something here that can.”

“But protocols,” she started another excuse, but he interrupted.

“Those protocols were established for the AQ, not ships lost light years from home in an unexplored quadrant.”

“If we do this now,” she bit her lip, her breath catching when his hand cupped her breast. “If we do this, it must stay here, on the holodeck. A relationship can’t interfere with our duty.”

“It will only make us stronger, Kathryn. You won’t have to bear it all alone. I’ll be here.”

“Just for now, please.”

Pushing the vest off her shoulders, Chakotay watched it fall to the floor then turned his gaze to her upper body. “My god you’re beautiful.”

She shivered. “Please,” she whispered, needing an answer before she let herself fall completely under the spell he was weaving about her.

“Whatever you ask,” he whispered his answer.

Having the answer she sought, she gave in, letting her head fall back as he pulled her close, his lips and mouth hot against her bare flesh. It had been so long since a man had touched her, kissed her, and she felt as if her head was going to explode from the sheer madness of it all. In his arms, his mouth and hands searing her skin, she admitted to herself that she’d wanted him just as much as he’d said he had wanted her from the moment they’d met. Hell, since she was being truthful, she’d lusted after him from the first time she saw him on the viewscreen.

Chakotay moaned as she responded to his suckling a taut nipple into his mouth, the skin pebbling around it. Feeling her hands fumbling with his shirt, he pulled back long enough for her to lift it up over his head, the material tossed somewhere behind her. Skimming his hands down her back, around her waist, he caught and held her gaze as he pulled at the ties of the leather pants.

Kathryn swallowed as the pants were pushed down, the cool air around them washing over her heated lower half. Looking down when he knelt in front of her, she became mesmerized by the contrast of his darkness to her paleness. Crazily enough, it aroused her more than she already was. Gripping his shoulders when he pushed against her legs, she moved them further apart and braced herself.

Drawing his fingers over her legs, up her thighs, Chakotay caressed and kneaded her buttocks, his tongue teasing her navel. Moving his hands over her, touching everywhere but where he knew she expected his touch, he felt her quiver and heard her moan which brought a smile to his lips as he skimmed his hands up her body as he stood up. Looking down at her, he took her hands and placed them at the waistband of his pants. “Take them off, Kathryn.”

Her breath caught as she stared up at him. Biting her lip, she popped the button, then tugged at the zipper. Looking down, her breath left her at the sight of him, thick and hard, springing from the confines of the black pants. “Damn, you do go around,” she started the looked back up at him. “Have you been walking around sans underwear all this time?” she questioned.

He grinned, dimples flashing at her. “No. Only when I’m off duty and going to be spending time in either my quarters or the holodeck.”

She sighed, “Oh thank god.”

Chakotay laughed and tugged at the clip holding her hair in place. “I couldn’t get by with that in those damn uniform pants anyway,” he murmured as he combed his fingers through her hair. “As silky and soft as the rest of you.”

“Oh Chakotay,” she breathed as he pushed her gently back against the bed. Settling against the pillows, she waited with bated breath for his next move. Feeling him settle between her open thighs, she caressed his arms.

Chakotay groaned at the feel of her hot and wet against him. His fingers combed through the curls at the apex of her thighs, tracing and learning the contours and shape of her sensitive center, her moans and murmurs teaching him what she liked, what gave her the most pleasure. Pushing his middle finger between her wet folds, he watched the blush color her skin as her eyes closed and her breath quickened. Curling his finger as he moved it in an out, at her whimpers, he pushed another finger in, the added width causing her to clench her muscles and moan his name.

“Chakotay, please,” she begged. “No more teasing.”

Wrapping a hand around her waist, he stared into her darkened blue eyes. “Guide me,” he told her.

Feeling her temperature go up a notch, she moved her hand down between them, wrapping her fingers around him, his hiss a sign that he was as close to the edge as she was. Moving her hand up and down and over, she watched him close his eyes and smiled in satisfaction. Continuing the movements a few more moments, she finally stopped and guided him to her entrance, feeling him move forward, the tip slipping between her sensitive lips. Letting go, she grabbed his arm and held on with both hands as he pushed slowly inside, inch by inch until he was as far as their bodies would allow. “Oh my god,” she moaned as she lifted her legs to wrap them around him, changing the angle of penetration, giving her more room for the length of him.

“Easy.” Chakotay coaxed. “If I’m hurting you, tell me.”

Shaking her head, she wiggled and bit her lip. “It’s just,” she started then moved again. “It’s been so long and you’re,” she frowned. “I’ve never felt so full.”

Reaching down between them, he circled her clit, gritting his teeth when the stimulation caused her inner muscles to clench around him. Feeling her body relax slightly, he stopped and took her hands. “Ready?” he whispered.

Nodding, she squeezed his hands. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as he pulled out then thrust back in, filling and stretching her once more. Feeling her arousal take over, her body finally relaxed enough to take him in without the ache. She began to move her hips with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her skin grew clammy as they continued, and she felt her toes curl as her climax built up inside her, the pressure of pleasure tightening her muscles like a wound up rubber band.

“I can’t hold out any longer, Kathryn,” he mumbled as he buried his face in her neck, licking the dampness from her skin.

Wrapping her arms around him, she held on. “Let go,” she encouraged. “Take me home.”

Moving his mouth along her face, he joined their lips, his tongue darting inside to taste her, her tongue meeting his and dueling with it. He felt her fingernails digging into his skin which spurred him on, his body moving wildly against hers.

“Yes,” she cried out as the burn spread through her. “Harder, give me more!”

Barely understanding her, he let all control go, giving her everything she cried for, giving her all of himself. Her climax rolled over her and through him, sending him spiraling into his own mind numbing orgasm. Collapsing against her, he sucked in the cool air, trying to fill his lungs and calm his racing heart.

Kathryn lay limply beneath him, little tremors causing her to jerk as they rolled over her nerves as aftershocks from her climax. Her mind seemed to be whirling, and she was sure if she moved she’d spin and fall. Chuckling at the sudden song lyric that popped into her head, she grinned when Chakotay sat up and looked down at her.

“What?” he asked.

“I was just thinking about a line from a song I once heard thanks to Mr. Paris.”

“And what was this line?” he asked, his fingers tracing a path over her shoulders.

“I felt the earth move under my feet,” she answered then giggled when he rolled his eyes and laughed.

Caressing the damp hair from her face, Chakotay tenderly traced her lips. “I’m glad our holodeck times were messed up.”

She nodded and reached up, her finger tracing his tattoo. “I’m glad you caught me trying on the leathers.”

“Oh, most definitely.” He nodded. “Most definitely.”


End file.
